


Showtime

by WalkTheStarsWithMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Collars, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Pornstars, Spitroasting, Sub Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheStarsWithMe/pseuds/WalkTheStarsWithMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's new on the kinky porn scene. The Winchesters help ease him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> right, yeah, uh. so this happened. thanks to some instagram shenanigans and whatnot. there were a lot of shenanigans happening with my friendos involving pornstar!Winchesters. this is just me sticking it all together and smoothing it all out. ^^;
> 
> enjoy!

The cameras were rolling, and Cas kneeled on a couch before them. He bit his lip, watching as the Winchester brothers entered the room. Two pairs of eyes -- one green, the other hazel -- studied Cas. Cowed by their scrutiny, Castiel blushed. Redness crept across his face and down his chest. Dean had only a t-shirt and some jeans on, while the younger brother, Sam, was topless. A half-smile crossed the elder brother’s face, but all Cas could see in Sam’s eyes were lust and hunger.

Gulping down a breath, Castiel couldn’t help but be nervous. It was only his fifth short video, after all. And it was also his first time with partners on camera. Cas had only done solo videos before, mostly of himself jacking off. The Winchester brothers, on the other hand, had already starred in multiple full-length films and dozens of short videos. They were well-known within the industry, whereas Cas was just a little-name nobody on some B-list porn site.

Castiel idly pulled at his leather collar as he examined them in return. Sam was built to be large, like a pack animal, broad-shouldered and tall. Every movement showed tight muscle rippling beneath his skin. Dean had a lighter frame and wasn’t so buff, but he had a springiness to his movements that showed his confidence. They had matching tattoos of blazing pentacles just below their collarbones.

Castiel couldn’t help but feel anxious. Sure, his ass was already lubed up -- Dean had taken care of that (and almost reduced Cas to a squealing mess while doing so). They had protection (it was required by contract). And Cas had had sex before (off-camera). They all knew what was going on. Cas had just never done it with two men at once before, let alone two that he knew for a fact were hung like all hell. (Yes, Cas had watched some of the Winchesters’ films. Maybe two or three. Four, tops. Or all of them. Who has to know?)

“You alright?” Dean asked, sliding two fingers beneath Cas’ collar to make sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Y-Yes,” Castiel answered. Suddenly, a heavy hand grabbed his collar, yanking his head back.

“Yes, _sir,”_ growled Sam, his face inches from Castiel’s.

The dark-haired man nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m okay, sir,” he blurted. The collar pressed up against the soft spot beneath Cas’ jaw. He tensed, growing hard.

Dean swatted Sam’s hand away. “Now, Sammy,” chided the older brother. “Don’t rough him up too bad. Not yet, anyway.” He pulled a quarter from his pocket. “Heads or tails?”

“Tails,” Sam answered.

“What are you--” Cas started, but the _ting!_ of the quarter jumping into the air shut him up. Dean caught the coin and smacked it down onto the back of his hand.

“Bitch,” he muttered, shooting his brother a dirty look.

“Jerk,” Sam replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. There was the sound of plastic ripping. A condom wrapper fluttered to the carpet.

Castiel looked up. He barely glimpsed the eagle shining face-up on Dean’s arm before two warm, calloused hands clamped down on his hips. The dark-haired man craned his neck to look over his shoulder. Sam was crouched over him, one hand moving up to trail over Cas’ side. Sam moved forward, pressing up against Castiel’s hole as he kissed the smaller man. Cas shuddered, gasping softly when Sam’s tongue slid into his mouth. When Cas pulled away to breathe, Sam started pushing inside of him.

“D’you need a sec?” Sam asked. “I’m about half in.”

“Yes, sir.” Cas grit his teeth, chest heaving.

“I don’t think you guys prepped enough,” Dean said, sitting just in front of Cas. Dean’s pants were off, a half-hard erection tenting his boxers.

“No, no, I’m fine. Just go slow,” said Cas.

So Sam did just that. He even pulled out for a moment to put on a little more lube, then thrust back inside of Castiel. Cas buried his face in the couch cushion when he felt Sam’s cock throbbing inside of him.

“S-Sam--!” the dark-haired man whimpered.

“You feel so goddamn good,” Sam blurted, panting hard. He kissed the back of Castiel’s neck, on a spot just above the leather collar.

Something tugged at the top of Cas’ head. He looked up. Dean had put his hand through Castiel’s hair, slowly moving partway beneath Cas so that his knees straddled Cas’ sides. The tip of Dean’s cock brushed against the dark-haired man’s lips. Green eyes held him in their gaze, like a snake mesmerizing its prey. “Baby, don’t be shy,” said Dean. “Sammy and I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Cas answered, his voice tight with excitement. He wrapped his lips round Dean’s dick, taking in just the head. Behind him, Sam picked up his pace, each thrust making Castiel moan.

“Ah-- shit-- C-Cas…” The older brother tensed up, feeling the vibrations from Cas’ mouth. He took Cas’ collar in one hand, coaxing him to go further. “C’mon, Cas, c’mon. There’s a good boy. Mm--!”

Precome seeped into Castiel’s mouth, but he didn’t care. He spread his legs and lips wider, his whole body shaking as he felt Sam and Dean both moving inside of him, all rational thought lost under a haze of pleasure. And hearing the two brothers cursing and praising him made his heart go all a-flutter. He looked up at Dean, smiling smugly around the elder brother’s girth as he swallowed down around him.

“Don’t give me that friggin’ look,” Dean blustered, but his words slurred into a moan.

Cas felt Sam shift behind him, and suddenly the longhaired man’s hand was around Cas’ dick, stroking him hard and fast in time with his thrusts. Cas would’ve screamed if it weren’t for Dean’s cock being in his mouth; he ended up moaning so hard and loud that Dean screamed instead, back arching off of the couch and shoving the rest of his cock into Cas’ mouth. Castiel gagged, feeling faint. Instantly, he pulled back to breathe.

Dean’s face burned red, almost enough to blot out his freckles. “Cas, you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Castiel choked out between moans. Sam slowed down just enough for Cas to catch his breath. Once the lightheadedness dissipated, Cas started to suck on Dean’s cock again, craving the taste.

“How ‘bout you, Sammy?”

“Shit -- I think I’m more than okay,” Sam said in a breathless voice.

The room went silent aside from the threesome’s soft moans and the slick of skin-on-skin. Cas just shut his eyes and zoned out, high as a kite from the pleasure. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that this wasn’t a real room, just four thin walls put up around a faux living room with cameras surrounding them. Could the directors and crew outside hear? wondered Cas. This was all so professional; it was nothing compared to the home videos he’d posted online. The thought of people -- _strangers_ \-- hearing him moaning and getting fucked _live_ … Cas whimpered, edging closer and closer towards orgasm--

Dean came without warning with a _“Fuck!”_  Cas coughed, but didn’t pull away. White spilled from the dark-haired man’s mouth as Sam’s hands dug deeper into his hips, dragging him back and away from Dean.

All of a sudden it was dark; Sam pressed Cas’ face into the sofa, chest flush against the smaller man’s back. Sam cursed under his breath, driving his body into Castiel’s. Cas moaned and screamed, but whether it was for pain or for pleasure he couldn’t tell. Both overwhelmed him as he arched his back, hands and feet clenching. “Sam! Sam -- please--”

Something dug into the spot under his jaw; Cas realized that Sam was fucking him doggy-style and biting down on the collar while doing so. And with that thought Castiel came, his hoarse cry ringing out as he let loose a stream of come that dribbled down between the couch cushions.

Sam climaxed not long after; he pulled out, legs trembling, and rolled off his condom, letting it fall to the floor.

“Jesus, Sammy. Pick that up,” Dean mumbled. “This isn’t your old dorm room at Stanford.”

“It’s a pretty good recreation of it,” answered Sam as he sat up.

The brothers laughed, and their smiles were like flashes of light in the half-lit room. Cas found himself leaning over to kiss Dean, then Sam on the lips. Sam and Dean kissed him on the cheek in return. Cas soon found himself sprawled out on his stomach in both of their laps, fuzzy feelings warming every inch of his body as the Winchesters idly stroked his hair and skin like a family pet.

And that was how the directors found them when the acting walls came down.

**Author's Note:**

> (update:  
> i see you people are flocking to this shit like crazy so i would just like to say this --  
> on my profile there is another supernatural fic of mine. it's a teen!samifer fic, 7k words, with soft angst and gay vibes and smut later on  
> please go check that out too because i spent waaaayyy more time on that than this 4am sugar-and-cookie-fueled keysmash  
> okay carry on now  
> ~Alder,  
> 23 november 2015)


End file.
